


Feenin

by Jules Quaintrelle (teh_jules)



Series: The Wayward Passion Chronicles [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Aphrodisiacs, Deutsch | German, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/Jules%20Quaintrelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Leidenschaft gibt es nicht, Gelassenheit gibt es.</i> Außer für Padmé. Padmé hat andere Probleme. Doch zumindest reicht ihr Obi-Wan eine helfende Hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feenin: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemand sollte Padmé helfen. Obi-Wan ist der Richtige dafür.

**Feenin: Teil 1**

by jules

 

_**Feenin** _ = Wanting, Craving for intensely. Mostly for a person. 

  


The last temptation is the greatest treason: to do the right deed for the wrong reason.

_ \- T.S Eliot _

**~*~**

 

_ 1: Obi-Wan _

 

Es war spät, als der Ruf via Com bei Obi-Wan eintraf. Das sorgenvolle Gesicht von Dormé, Senatorin Padmé Naberries Dienstmädchen, füllte plötzlich den Bildschirm aus. Sie sah besorgt und verwirrt aus. 

 

„Meister Kenobi, ich bin so froh das ihr zu hause seit! Ihr müsst sofort kommen. Etwas stimmt nicht mit der Senatorin!“ 

 

Die Frage ob er einen Heiler mitbringen sollte, verneinte Dormé. Der Leibarzt der Senatorin sei anwesend. Er versprach sofort zu kommen, ihr Gesicht und ihr Tonfall verriet ihm das es ernst war.

 

Eine halbe Stunde später stand er im Apartment der Senatorin und wurde von einer händeringenden Zofe empfangen. 

 

„Sie fragt immer wieder nach euch.“ begrüßte sie ihn ohne Umschweife, nach dem sie sichergestellt hatte das die Tür geschlossen war. Im Aufenthaltsraum wartete der Sicherheitschef Typho, der ihn mit einem kurzen Nicken grüßte. Sein Gesicht war verschlossen. Von beiden gingen Wellen der Verwirrung und Verlegenheit aus.

 

„Erzählt mir was passiert ist!“ forderte der Jedi sie auf. 

 

„Die Senatorin war zu einem Abendessen zum Kanzler eingeladen.“ fing die Zofe zögernd an. „Nach dem Dessert fühlte sie sich nicht gut und sie kehrte zurück nach Hause. Als wir hier ankamen...“ Dormé versuchte offensichtlich Worte zu finden. Sie errötete und sah zu Boden. 

 

„Was, Dormé? Sprecht!“

 

„Sie... entkleidete sich bis auf die Unterkleider, wand sich auf ihrem Bett hin und her als ob sie--“ flüsterte sie stotternd. „Kommt, Master Kenobi. Der Arzt sollte fertig sein.“

 

Der Mann kam ihnen auf dem kleinen Flur entgegen. 

 

„Ist das der Mann?“ fragte der Arzt. Dormé nickte. Der Arzt wandte sich an ihn und sah ihn aufmerksam an, als müsste er ihn erst als vertrauenswürdig einschätzen. Nach einem langen Blick nickte er und sagte: „Sie ist in einem Zustand des Hyperarosal. Ich glaube jemand hat ihr ein sehr starkes Aphrodisiakum eingeflößt. Ich befürchte jemand wollte die Senatorin auf diese Art brüskieren.“ Und weiter mit einem ernsten Blick zu Obi-Wan: „Durch das was auf Laos geschehen ist, ist ihr Körper bereits angegriffen. Sollte sie sich nicht... beruhigen, weiß ich nicht was geschehen wird.“ 

 

Schockiertes Schweigen. Die drei Personen standen sich angespannt gegenüber. Verwirrung und Unglauben. Obi-Wan wollte auf Anakin verweisen, dann kam die Erkenntnis: Anakin war gerade an diesem morgen zu einer Mission aufgebrochen. Es dröhnte in seinem Kopf. 

 

Das Schweigen wurde von einem unterdrückten Stöhnen aus dem Schlafzimmer unterbrochen. Obi-Wan kannte dieses Stöhnen. Er hatte es oft genug gehört während ihrem Aufenthalt auf Laos und ihrer gezwungenen Intimität, es war das Stöhnen das ihn Nacht für Nacht verfolgte seit ihrer Rückkehr nach Coruscant. 

 

Natürlich würde Padmé niemand anders in diesem Moment rufen. Neben ihrer lang bestehenden Freundschaft war nun noch ein zusätzliches Band zwischen ihnen geformt worden. Sie hatten Laos zusammen durchgestanden. Und wem neben Anakin, ihrem Mann, konnte sie in diesem Zustand trauen? 

 

Dormé warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und führte den Arzt dann wortlos fort. Es gab nichts mehr zu sagen. Einen Moment stand er unschlüssig vor der Tür, bevor er sie öffnete und das Schlafzimmer der Senatorin betrat. 

 

Padmé lag in der Mitte ihres Bettes. Die kleine Gestalt zitterte vor Anspannung. Sie schwitzte und stöhnte, warf ihren Kopf hin und her, als erlebe sie einen furchtbaren Alptraum. Ihr Gesicht war mit Tränen überströmt. Und trotz dieser klaren Zeichen des Elends, war sie wunderschön. 

 

Es war wie Laos, wieder und wieder. Ihre geröteten Wangen, ihre glasigen Augen, die harten Brustwarzen die sich verführerisch unter dem Stoff ihres weißen Unterkleides abzeichneten. Ein entfernter, unterdrückter Teil den er glaubte auf Laos gelassen zu haben, reagierte sofort. 

 

Sein Herz begann zu beschleunigen, seine Bauchmuskeln spannten sich unbewusst an, das Blut machte sein Glied schwer, doch noch war er nicht hart. _Gefühle gibt es nicht,_ _Frieden gibt es._ Obi-Wan begann in seinem Inneren den Kodex zu rezitieren und atmete bewusst ein und aus. _Unwissenheit gibt es nicht,_ _Wissen gibt es._ _Leidenschaft gibt es nicht,_ _Gelassenheit gibt--_

 

Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah ihn aus ihren braunen Augen durchdringend an. Als sie ihn erkannte, schob sich langsam ihre Zunge zwischen ihre Lippen um diese zu befeuchten. Das Verlangen durchschoss ihn unerbittlich. 

 

„Padmé.“ sagte er schließlich, leise und beherrscht, als er neben dem Bett angekommen war. Es gab keinen Grund sie bei ihrem anderen, förmlichen Titel anzusprechen. 

 

„Obi-Wan.“ Sie versuchte sich aufzusetzen, in einem Anflug von Befangenheit. Sie scheiterte. Vor Erschöpfung fiel sie zurück in die Kissen. Sein Herz schmerzte vor Mitleid. Ob für sie oder für sich selbst, konnte er schwer sagen. „Bitte. Bitte hilf mir.“ 

 

Seinem aufmerksamen Blick entging nicht der Zustand des Bettes. Ihre Schenkel, die sich aneinander rieben und dabei kaum verbargen das sie keine Unterwäsche trug. Die Finger ihrer rechten Hand, die mit dem süßen Saft ihrer Erregung bedeckt waren.

 

Er fürchtete sich vor ihren nächsten Worten, er konnte sie bereits um sich herum in der Macht spüren: „Ich brauche dich.“ 

Die selben Worte, die sie ihm in Laos zugeflüstert hatte. Die Worte die ihn willenlos gemacht hatten.

 

Er schloss einen Moment seine Augen um sich zu sammeln. 

 

Die Frage hier war nicht ob er ihr helfen sollte. Die Frage war, aus welchen Gründen er es tun wollte? Gab es nicht vielleicht in seinem Herzen einen Teil der es nicht nur für sie und ihr Wohlergehen tun wollte, sondern für sich und den egoistischen Mann, der immer wieder von ihr träumte seit sie Laos verlassen hatten?

 

Jetzt gerade mochte sie um Erlösung betteln, doch was war mit morgen? Was war wenn er tat wonach sie ihn fragte, seine Robe ablegte, zu ihr ins Bett stieg und ihr gab wonach sie hungerte? Er konnte ihr Gesicht im Licht des Morgens sehen. Sie würde sich hassen, weil er das getan hatte worum sie ihn gebeten hatte. Ihm würde sie nie etwas vorwerfen. 

 

Doch war das wirklich die Zustimmung hinter der er sich verstecken wollte? Würde er es ertragen können sie anzusehen und sich hinter den Worten _sie hat es doch gewollt_ zu verstecken?

 

Nach Laos hatte sie jeglichen Kontakt zu ihm auf ein Minimum reduziert zugunsten Anakins und dem Versuch ihre Ehe zu retten. Er hatte es verstanden, natürlich, aber er vermisste ihre ungetrübte Freundschaft. 

 

Ihre Unsicherheit die sie dieser Tage ausstrahlte war wie ein Mantel, der alles andere umgab und sie verdunkelte, beinahe unkenntlich machte. Es machte ihn traurig das von weitem zu sehen. Es machte ihn traurig das Anakin es einfach geschehen ließ.

 

Obi-Wan kam zu einer Entscheidung und trat näher an das Bett. Er würde ihr helfen, weil er ein Jedi war. (Wenn er es oft genug wiederholte, würde er es glauben.) Er würde ihr helfen, weil er nicht anders konnte. Doch er würde nicht mit ihr schlafen. 

 

Er setzte sich vorsichtig neben sie auf das Bett, ein Bein unter sich gefaltet. Immer noch einen bestimmten Abstand zwischen ihnen.  _ Zur Sicherheit. _

 

„Obi-Wan.“ stöhnte sie und ergriff seine Hand um ihr Gesicht an seine Handfläche zu reiben, als sei sie eine große Katze. 

 

„Ich werde dir helfen, Padmé. Keine Angst. Du bist sicher.“ sagte er leise und streichelte ihr Haar, als sei sie ein Kind. 

 

„I-Ich weiß... Ani ist weg... Heute weggefahren, nur du, nur _du_... Kann nicht mehr denken. Bitte berühre mich. Ich hab es versucht, aber ich kann-- kann nicht-- nicht genug kommen. _Bitte_.“ 

 

Es gab nichts mehr zu sagen. Seine Hand glitt ohne Umschweife über ihr zartes Unterkleid hinab zwischen ihre Beine. Sie stöhnte erleichtert als seine Hand an seinem Ziel ankam. Sie war so heiß dort, das er glaubte er würde sich verbrennen. Ihre Haut war weich, das schwarze Haar feucht unter seinen Fingern. Er brauchte nicht lang um sich zu erinnern. 

 

Langsam ließ er seine Hand über ihr Geschlecht gleiten; einmal, zweimal. Dann von oben nach unten, was ihr ein tiefes Seufzen entlockte. Seine Hand wiederholte die Bewegung einige Male, dann ließ er seinen Daumen zwischen ihre Lippen gleiten und öffnete sie sanft. 

 

Er fand das Stückchen Haut das ihr Wonne und Lust bringen würde und begann vorsichtig seine Fingerkuppe darüber gleiten zu lassen. Er spürte das Pochen in ihr, das Funken der Lust in der Macht um ihn herum. 

 

Natürlich reagierte sein Körper. Es wäre vermessen zu glauben das er diese Reaktion unterdrücken könnte. Er atmete und entließ seine Gefühle in die Macht. Ja, so ging es. 

 

Sein Daumen zog quälend langsam seine Kreise. Er konnte spüren das sie schnell kommen würde. Ein Teil erinnerte sich an Laos und seinen Gedanken sie wieder und wieder an den Rand des Höhepunktes bringen zu wollen, nur um es ihr im letzten Moment zu verwehren und von neuem zu beginnen. 

 

Er beschleunigte die sanfte Berührung, der Druck wurde allmählich stärker. Das Beben in ihrem Körper begann in ihrer Mitte und wanderte dann als Welle nach außen. Ihre Stimme rief heiser nach ihm. Seine Hand folgte ihrem sich windendem Körper, zog weiter die unerträglichen Kreise. 

 

Nach einigen Augenblicken war ihr Körper zur Ruhe gekommen, nur noch das Zittern ihrer Schenkel verriet sie. 

 

Obi-Wan ließ seine Hand zur Ruhe kommen während er ihr Gesicht musterte. Für einen Moment sah sie zufrieden und ruhig aus. Ihr Atem normalisierte sich, und ihre Züge entspannten sich. Einige Zeit lang saß er so neben ihr, die warme Innenfläche seiner Hand auf ihrem Schoß, während sie nur atmete. 

 

Dann konnte er ihre aufkeimende Erregung wieder steigen spüren. Er ließ seinen Finger ohne Vorwarnung in sie eindringen und glitt in die Hitze ihres Körpers. Ihr Schoß war samtig und brennend. Vorsichtig ließ er seinen Finger über die sanfte Innenseite ihres Körpers gleiten, suchte die Erhöhungen und Vertiefungen ab, glitt hinab und hinauf im Takt seines unruhig stotternden Herzens. 

 

Sie öffnete ihren Mund zu einem stummen Schrei, ihre inneren Muskeln zogen sich um ihn zusammen. Er ließ seinen Finger einige Mal ein- und ausgleiten um schließlich einen zweiten Finger in sie zu stoßen. Ihr Körper lag so eng um ihm herum das die Erinnerungen ihn übermannten und berauschten. (Was machte er sich eigentlich vor?) _Gefühle gibt es nicht,_ _Frieden gibt es._

 

In einem Moment hatte er noch neben ihr gesessen und nur seine Hand hatte sie berührt, nur um im nächsten halb neben, halb auf ihr zu knien, die freie Hand neben ihrem Gesicht abgestützt. Er konnte das warme, feuchte Ausstoßen ihres Atems auf seinem Gesicht spüren und vergrub seine Hand tief in ihren langen braunen Haaren. Sie waren sich so nah das er das Gold in ihrer Iris sehen konnte, die entfernten Sterne ihres Universums, die glitzerten und strahlten, die Sonnen die erstarben und die Sterne die wiedergeboren wurden. Ihre zierlichen, starken Finger hatten sich im Stoff seiner beigen Tunika gekrallt, während seine Finger fest in sie stießen. 

 

Das Blut dröhnte unermüdlich in seinen Ohren, während er am letzten Fünkchen seiner Kontrolle festhielt. _Nicht weiter, Kenobi. Nicht weiter._ _Das ist alles was du bekommst._ Dachte er und dann begann er erneut: _Gefühle gibt es nicht,_ _Frieden gibt es._

 

Es dauerte einen Moment bis er verstand das sich ihre Lippen bewegten. Das sie Worte formte. Was sagte sie? 

 

„...Ich brauche dich. Ich brauche dich. Bitte, ich... Mehr. _Mehr. Obi-Wan.“_ Sie plapperte vor sich hin. Sie wiederholte sich, murmelte die Worte gegen den groben Stoff seiner Tunika, so dass er die Hälfte nur erraten konnte. Doch er wusste um den Inhalt. 

 

 _Leidenschaft gibt es nicht,_ _Gelassenheit gibt es._ Die Worte hatten einen schalen Nachgeschmack und schenkten ihm keine Ruhe. Sein Körper reagierte ob er es wollte oder nicht, sein Innerstes hin und hergerissen zwischen Gewissen und Begierde. 

 

Ihr Aufschrei war voller Lust, als der dritte Finger sie schließlich dehnte. Mit einer Kraft die man ihr kaum ansah, zog sie ihn an dem Stoff den sie ergriffen hatte näher und näher, in dem unendlichen Verlangen den Stoff seiner Kleidung, die Muskeln darunter, sein Gewicht, seine Haut auf ihrem halbnacktem Körper zu spüren. Seine Arme und Beine zitterten vor Anspannung ihrer beider Gewicht zu halten. 

 

_ Komm für mich, Padmé.  _ Ihre Augen weiteten sich, die Pupillen unmöglicherweise noch größer, bevor sie ergeben folgte, den Kopf zurück warf und mit einem letzten heiseren Schrei kam. Dann erst verstand er das er laut gesprochen hatte. 

Er sah ihr dabei zu wie sie Welle für Welle ritt, ihr Körper durchgestreckt und schweißglänzend und wunderschön. Ihre Schenkel hatten seine Hand eingeklemmt und sie presste sich ihm immer noch rhythmisch entgegen. Als ihr Körper endlich genug hatte, öffnete sie ihre Beine und ließ zu das seine Finger aus ihr glitten. Sie schmiegte sich in die Kissen, ließ den Stoff seiner Kleidung los und schloss erleichtert die Augen. 

 

Obi-Wan setzte sich auf seine Knie zurück und sah auf Padmés ruhige Form hinab. Eine ganze Zeit lang sah er sie lediglich an. Dann schloss er die Augen um sich zu sammeln und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, der Laut den er ausstieß war halb Stöhnen, halb Seufzen. Seine Finger waren klebrig von ihrem Saft. 

 

Er warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu um sich zu vergewissern das sie schlief, bevor er seine Finger langsam zum Mund führte und diese lustvoll ableckte, sie schmeckte salzig und lieblich gleichermaßen. 

 

Seine Männlichkeit presste unangenehm hart gegen die Hose. Für einen Moment dachte er daran sich ebenfalls zu erleichtern, verwarf den Gedanken aber dann gleich wieder. Nein, er musste sich beruhigen. 

 

Er musste diese Gefühle los lassen.

 

Obi-Wan öffnete und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, bis er sie offen auf seine Beine legte und tief Luft holte. 

 

 _Leidenschaft gibt es nicht,_ _Gelassenheit gibt es._


	2. Feenin: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padmé braucht Hilfe. Dringend.

**Feenin: Teil 2**

 

_2: Padmé_

 

„Komm für mich, Padmé.“ die kehlige Aufforderung war für sie der letzte Tropfen und so ließ sie einfach los und ließ es geschehen. Der Strudel der Gefühle war unbändig und sie klammerte sich verzweifelt an Obi-Wans Hemd um dem standzuhalten. Hier konnte ihr nichts geschehen, hier war sie sicher und konnte sich ergeben.

 

Dann war es vorbei und sie glitt erleichtert zurück in die Kissen, ihr Körper schien zu schweben. Das einzige was fehlte war _er:_ Sein Körper neben ihrem, sein Atem auf ihrem Gesicht, seine Hände wie sie ihre Arme hinauf und hinab fuhren und sie ins hier und jetzt zurück brachten.

 

_So wie auf Laos,_ dachte sie schlaftrunken.

Als sie wieder zu sich kam und die Augen öffnete saß er meditierend vor ihrem Bett.

Sein Atem war ruhig und vollkommen gleichmäßig. Seine Züge, bis auf die leicht zusammengezogenen Brauen, glatt und entspannt.

 

An was dachte er? Was fühlte er jetzt wo er sich ganz in sein Innerstes zurück gezogen hatte? Konnte es sein das auch diese Begegnung an ihm abgeperlt war wie Wasser? Das auch dies nur eine Pflicht für ihn gewesen war? Empfand er überhaupt Gefallen an ihr, ihrem Körper, an dieser Art der Intimität? Konnte er verstehen warum sie ihn gewählt hatte und nicht irgendwen, sagen wir, Typho oder Dormé?

 

Padmé hatte schnell gemerkt was nicht mit ihr stimmte. Sie war sich sicher das sie das Laos zu verdanken hatte. Seit diesem Vorfall, war sie sich ihrem Körper sehr viel bewusster, spürte Erregung eher und intensiver.

 

Es war wie eine kleine, körperliche Erinnerung an diesen Ort. Im Grunde genommen musste sie dankbar um diese Erfahrung sein, Padmé wollte sich nicht ausmalen was passiert wäre wenn sie sich dessen nicht bewusst geworden wäre.

 

Die Möglichkeit Anakin zu rufen, war ihr nie in den Sinn gekommen. Weshalb auch? Nach ihrem Streit hatten sie nicht mehr gesprochen und soweit sie wusste war er heute morgen zu einer Mission aufgebrochen. Es hätte also auch keinen Sinn gemacht ihn zu rufen.

Und so wie ihr Herz das Blut in ihren Körper gepumpt hatte, hatte die Erregung in ihr zugenommen. Mit jedem Pochen in ihrem Körper war der Gedanke an ihn eindringlicher geworden.

 

Auch später, wenn sie darüber nachdachte, ergab es Sinn: Sie hatte ihm bereits einmal mit ihrem Körper und Gefühlen vertraut. Es gab keine Geheimnisse mehr. Obi-Wan hatte sie gesehen, er hatte sie gespürt und gehalten.

 

Ihrem lusterfüllten Reptiliengehirn erschien dies ausreichend.

 

Und dann war er da gewesen. Ihr ganzer Körper schien zu seufzen, als er sie endlich berührt hatte. Sie presste seine Hand gegen ihr Gesicht und sog seinen Geruch ein, wissend das alles gut würde. Leise hatte er ihr gesagt das er für sie da sein würde und ihr Haar gestreichelt.

 

Während der ganzen Zeit atmete er ruhig, als würde er nichts anderes tun als ihren Arm berühren, wo doch seine Finger ihren Körper zum explodieren brachten.

 

Später hatte sie für einen Moment gedacht er verliere seine Beherrschung. Hatte sie sich das nur eingebildet? Urplötzlich war er über ihr gewesen, hatte ihr vor Begierde schwankende Welt vollkommen mit seinem Gesicht ausgefüllt und ihr den Atem genommen mit seinem silbernen Blick, diesen Augen, die sie schon fast wieder vergessen hatte. Die sie in endlosen Träumen abermals anblickten.

 

Seine Finger stießen in und aus ihr heraus in einem beinahe schmerzhaften Rhythmus, der sie taumelnd an ihn und die Realität gebunden hatte. Sie glaubte sich ganz und gar zu verlieren, zu verschwinden in all dem, zu erlöschen wie eine Flamme im Dunkeln.

 

_Komm für mich, Padmé._

 

Ihre Hände suchten nach Halt, ergriffen Stoff in der Hoffnung mehr von ihm zu bekommen. Doch sie hatte nicht mehr bekommen. Selbst betteln, hatte ihr nicht mehr gebracht, oh ja, schließlich, endlich einen Höhepunkt, aber trotz allem war ihr Kopf voll mit unerfüllten Wünschen.

 

_Für mich, Padmé._

 

Die Worte hallten in ihren Ohren wieder, während sie ihn immer noch selbstvergessen ansah. Als er schließlich die Augen aufschlug, hatten diese wieder das übliche gräuliche Blau und er erwiderte ihren Blick suchend und fest. Wahrscheinlich wollte er sehen ob sie wieder sie selbst war.

War sie das? Sie war sich nicht sicher.

 

Sie fühlte noch eine gewisse Leichtigkeit in ihrem Kopf, als wäre sie betrunken, ihre Glieder fühlten sich schwer an. Sie streckte sich vorsichtig, Arme über den Kopf, Beine rekelnd. Sein Blick glitt erwartungsvoll über die lange Kurve ihres Körpers, folgten jede ihrer Bewegungen.

 

So saßen sie sich also gegenüber und schwiegen. Sein Gesicht war ernst und beinahe ausdruckslos, als sie ihre Finger langsam ausprobierend über ihren Körper wandern ließ. Wieder und wieder kreisten ihren Hände über ihren Oberkörper, die spitzen aufragenden Brüste, den noch flachen Bauch, ihre Schenkel.

 

Sein Blick hatte sich verändert und sie meinte damit nicht nur seine geweiteten Pupillen die ihr klar sagten das ihn der Anblick ganz und gar nicht kalt ließ.

 

Wenn er doch nur zu ihr kommen würde, dachte sie atemlos und rieb ihre Beine aneinander, dann ließ sie ihre Beine auffallen um ihre Hand vorsichtig dazwischen zu schieben.

 

Sie sog die Luft hörbar ein und begann sich mit langsamen, sicheren Berührungen selbst zu berühren. Es war die Mischung aus ihrer abklingenden Berauschtheit, der Erinnerung ihres Körpers an seine Berührung und die Tatsache das er sie unverhohlen anstarrte als versuche er ein Rätsel zu lösen.

 

Er beobachtete wie ihre Finger das Haar zwischen ihren Beinen teilte und das perfekte Pink ihres Innersten freilegte. Sie rieb ihre überempfindliche Klitoris und dachte dabei an seine begabten Hände.

 

Obi-Wan hatte sich nun aus der Meditationsposition erhoben und kniete etwas vorgebeugt wie erstarrt vor ihrem Bett. Es hätte witzig sein können, wäre sein Gesicht nicht so bewegt von Erstaunen und Sehnsucht gewesen.

 

Er sah sie an als sei sie Wasser und er am verdursten.

 

_Berühre mich_ , dachte sie und streckte ihre Beine einladend in seine Richtung. _Du darfst mich berühren..._

 

Die Gedanken waren wie kleine Kiesel die sie über die Oberfläche ihrer Gedanken zu ihm hinüberwarf. Sie konnte dabei zusehen wie sie zwischen ihnen kleine Wellen zogen und ihn letztendlich erreichten. Vielleicht nicht die Worte, aber der Sinn war klar.

 

_Du_ darfst. _Du_.

 

Das Erstaunen wich der Erkenntnis. Und sie konnte anhand seiner Züge erkennen wie sehr ihn diese Offerte erschütterte und-- ergriff?

 

Sie erinnerte sich an eine ganz ähnliche Situation auf Laos, nachdem sie nach zwei Tagen wieder sie selbst gewesen waren und er ihren Körper in das heiße Wasser der Quelle getragen hatte.

 

Dort hatten sie sich das letzte Mal geliebt. Für Padmé selbst war es wie eine Befreiung gewesen, nach diesen zwei Tagen das erste Mal selbst zu entscheiden was sie wollte und wie erstaunlich und seltsam war es, das es in diesem Moment Obi-Wan war? Für sie war dieses eine Mal anders als alle Male zuvor. Sie war es die es initiiert hatte, auch wenn er sich dessen vielleicht nicht bewusst sein wollte. _Sie_ hatte sich dafür entschieden.

 

Padmé hatte ihn in ihren Körper gelassen, ihn mit jeder Zelle gespürt, umschlossen und sich jeden Moment genau eingeprägt. Wie das Wasser um sie herum in Dampfschwaden aufstieg und sein rotblondes Haar in seinem Nacken kräuselte. Wie fest und unnachgiebig sich seine Schulter, an der sie sich verzweifelt festgekrallt hatte, angefühlt hatte. Die ganze Zeit hatten sie einander angesehen, bis zum letzten Moment vor dem sie wohlweislich ihre Augen verschlossen hatte.

 

Sie erinnerte sich auch danach an den Kuss den er auf ihre Stirn gepresst hatte und wie sie sich mit klopfendem Herzen davon abgehalten hatte ihren Kopf zu heben und ihre Lippen auf seine zu pressen.

 

Noch immer sahen sie einander an und sie glaubte fest daran das er spüren konnte was sie empfand. Es war fast so als gäbe es ein Band zwischen ihnen, das sie nicht erklären und noch weniger verstehen konnte. Es war ein seltsames, verwirrendes Gefühl. Es war nicht sein Körper, nicht seine Hand die sie liebkoste, aber etwas das trotzdem ganz klar als Obi-Wans Berührung zu erkennen war.

 

War das die Macht die sie spürte?

 

„Senatorin?“ kam es von der anderen Seite der Tür von Dormé und beide zuckten schuldbewusst zusammen.

 

Obi-Wan zog seine Hand plötzlich zurück, richtete sich auf und strich unwirsch und mit steifen Bewegungen die Falten seiner Robe glatt.

 

(Padmé rief verwirrt „Einen Moment, Dormé.“, den Raum nach ihrem Morgenmantel absuchend um etwas über zu werfen.)

 

„Wenn ihr mich nicht mehr braucht, Senatorin,“ sagte er übertrieben förmlich, mit rauer Stimme und sah sie nicht an. „, würde ich mich jetzt zurück ziehen. Es ist spät.“

 

Bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte war er bei der Tür. Sie hatte es gerade geschafft ihren Morgenmantel zu schließen, als die Tür sich bereits öffnete und Dormé offenbarte. Beinahe wäre er mit ihr zusammengestoßen, was Padmé bewusst werden ließ, wie sehr ihn der Moment aufgewühlt haben musste.

 

Dormé fragte Padmé mehrmals ob alles in Ordnung sei, die Zofe hielt sie am Arm fest, als wolle sie sie davon abhalten ihm zu folgen. Wie sollte sie darauf antworten?

 

Noch einmal rief sie seinen Namen, doch er tat so als höre er sie nicht und kurz darauf hörte sie das leise zischen _der Eingangstür._

 

Die Ernüchterung über ihre Einsamkeit traf sie als sie wieder in ihrem Zimmer, am Ende des Bettes, stand und an Obi-Wan dachte.

 

Niemals wieder würde sie sich fragen ob ihn das was zwischen ihnen geschehen war, kalt ließ. Sie hatte in seine Augen geblickt und es gesehen. Es ließ ihn nicht kalt. Nein, es verlockte ihn.

 

Aber wo Anakin ihr mit offenen Armen entgegen gekommen war, floh Obi-Wan vor ihr um das in seinen Augen einzig richtige tun zu können:

_Los lassen._

 

 

 

-the end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und auch wenn man jetzt denken könnte dies wäre das Ende... Natürlich ist es das nicht. Stay tuned.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback ist wie ein Aphrodisiaka.


End file.
